Between Worlds
by love-mariska
Summary: The squad's favorite, Detective Benson, is having problems to hide her crazy feelings about the ADA Alex Cabot. Without knowing about the problems Alex invites her friends for an unrefusable trip. On this trip Amanda, Alex, Olivia and Nick will get closer. But how closer?
1. Chapter 1

Friday, July 23

It was a typical cold day in NYC. Rollins and Amaro were talking next to the coffee machine when Olivia arrived coincidentally with Alex Cabot. They were both wearing heavy coats, cause it was really cold outside. Alex was carrying a Starbucks cup on he left hand, and with the other hand her briefcase. The presence of them was only noticed when Alex accidentally dropped her car keys on the floor.  
- Oh crap, my keys!  
Before she could say anything further, Liv caught the keys to her partner:  
- I hope they haven't broken. Be careful, these things are fragile...  
- Good morning detectives, and thank you Olivia.  
Everybody said "Good morning" like in a choir. Fin was looking at Liv helping Alex with the cup and putting off her coat. He didn't lose a minute and started talking  
- You guys slept on the same place, huh? Or are you going to tell me it was a coincidence?  
- Save your jokes, Tutuola. We only arrived at the same time, such a coincidence. But it was it.  
Liv nodded and looked to her partner with a serious face, like asking him to stop talking. Fin got the message and said he was just kidding. Liv threw her thing on her desk, took a long breath and looked down. She usually did these thing when someone talked about Alex and her on this way. Fin was now regretted. He didn't need to say what he said. He approached his partner and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
- Liv I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...  
- Make me sad, I know you didn't mean it, Fin. Im ok,and now lets do some work.  
Amanda gazed Amaro and Fin like asking what was that. Nick said to her "never mind, sometimes it happens...", only Amanda could hear. Even though she believed on Nick, she really wanted to know what was going on with Olivia. She didn't know why but somehow Olivia was an inspiration to her. Amanda wanted to become an excellent detective just like her, but she never told it to anyone.

They have been working hard that year so they were all kind of tired. Many crazy cases, some of them almost impossible to solve. Every time Alex lost a case she got so upset all though her partners aways told her how good she was on her job. Actually she knew she was a good attorney, but losing that cases... Was just terrible. She thought about the hard work the detectives had done, investigating all those facts, and people. And she was "wasting" their hard work. In Alex's vision she had the obligation to always win everything. Since she was a teenager she thoughts on that way.

When the clock hits 13 o'clock it means its time to take a break and eat something. They couldn't wait anymore to have a little break. Amanda was in front of Olivia's desk with a hand on the pocket. It took some seconds to Liv notice her presence.  
- Liv, wanna go out to eat something? Im hungry and I don't feel like going alone.  
Olivia often received invitations for lunch but she wasn't expecting that from Amanda.  
- Oh,sure Rollins. I want to eat too!  
When Rollins was wearing her jacket and catching her purse Nick seated by her side:  
- I thought we were going to have lunch together, Manda.  
- Yeah I'm sorry Nick. We are going out other day, I promise but now I need to do it.  
Nick did not get the message. What does Amanda needed to do?  
When Amanda and Olivia were waiting the elevator Alex showed up by their side with her cellphone in her hand. Olivia could see she was texting someone.  
- Hi girls, may I know where are you going? Oh, and I like the purse Olivia...  
- We are going to eat something. Want to join us? - Olivia said trying to look to Alex's beautiful blue eyes.  
- I would go if I didn't have another lunch scheduled. Sorry, I really wish I could go with you.  
Amanda answered for Liv, saying it was ok.

While they were both eating at place 10 blocks from the squad, Olivia pointed to Amanda:  
- Your pancake look good! I like pancakes, Im almost able to do it by myself.  
- I wish I could say the same for your Caesar Salad, but I don't like it at all.  
Liv laughed and Amanda did the same. Liv tried to convince her friend her salad was good, without success. They chatted a little about women stuff and how near their little vacation were. Olivia had forgotten she would be on vacation next week! She could not believe, only one more week of work. That sounded really good, though she will be a lot of time without seeing her work friends. Especially one work friend...  
- Huh, Liv I want to ask you something. - Amanda said leaning closer to the brunette.  
- Ok, you can ask! Olivia said smiling.  
But Amanda didn't want to seem rude, no way. So she asked another thing, nothing to do with what the have planned.  
- What are you going to do on your vacation? Amanda could feel her cheeks blushing.  
- Humm. I don't know yet. Rest of course. Maybe travel. I don't  
know where to, but I want to. Good that you are asking me this, I had forget to think about it, can you believe?  
Amanda didn't know how to extend that topic anymore, she had to ask the so called question. Olivia noticed Amanda's head wasn't there.  
- Im sure you did not took me of the squad to ask what Im going to do on my vacation. Whatever you want to tell me, you can tell. Trust me, we know each other for almost 18 months...  
- Yeah, and on this 18 months I noticed every time our ADA come next to you, you get kinda nervous. You act strange and You don't tolerate jokes about her... Can I know why, Liv? I think Im worried about you.  
Olivia was shocked and her legs were shaking. How could Amanda notice those things? Were her feelings so evident? Her heart seemed beating up at her mouth.  
- Olivia are you ok? Amanda could clearly see how stressed was.  
- What? Oh yes I-Im all right. I just didn't know how obvious I was. You cant imagine how ashamed I am.  
Olivia had her hands on her head. Imagining the whole squad talking about her personal things...  
- Who else know this,Amanda? Please you gotta tell me!  
- I don't know Liv, don't worry about that, I just thought you trusted me to talk about it, but I can see now how wrong I was.  
- Amanda, is not I don't trust you,believe me. I've trying to hide my crazy feelings for that woman for so much time. Every time I say something rude to her I broke my heart, but I need to do that or she will figure out. And now you say this to me, I can see I cant hide anymore.  
Amanda put her hand on her partner's looking into her wet eyes.  
-Liv, are you in love with Alex?  
A tear fell of The brunette's eyes. For the first time she was going to talk openly about this. But suddenly they heard a voice of their knowledge. Fin's voice.  
- Yo, what are you doing here? We have a work, do you know about it?- He said with an almost funny face.  
Amanda couldn't believe. She was almost going to hear the truth of Olivia's mouth for the first time. All she wanted to do was help her friend even if it was hard. Now she had to wait again to had the kind of conversation with Olivia.

So this was chapter one! I hope u enjoy it and please review! So I can know If it worths spending hours writing hahah

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Friday, July 23/ Saturday, July 24

On that afternoon the SVU had a lot of work to do with a case of a pregnant teenager who was assaulted. Olivia was trying hard to concentrate in what she was doing but especially on that day her head was on the clouds. She was wondering if being away from the squad would be a bad or good thing. She would never forget about Alex, being apart from her would not take her feelings away. The whole squad couldn't wait anymore to go away. All they wanted was some rest and be closer to the vacation. Nick felt like he needed to take Amanda away from the squad and talk about anything but bruised people. He use to spent some minutes staring at her skin which had a especial peach color. Every time Nick saw her crossing her legs or leaning on her table Nick tried do take a peek to see something. He obviously had a crush on that cutie.

It was almost 7:30 pm when Cap Cragen appeared and said they had done a lot of job and they could to go home. Cragen knew they weren't going home cause it was a typical squad's friday so they were all going to a bar drink some alcohol. Cragen stopped drinking many years ago so he rarely attended to the bars with the squad. So did Olivia. It was very difficult to make her go to the bar with her friends. Not because she didn't like their companies. Olivia just definitely did not want to say things she couldn't say in front of her friends. And she didn't want to hear Cabot talking about her experiences with somebody else. Olivia knew she had a boyfriend even if she had never admitted. Amanda and Nick always tried to make her go and have some fun, but failed it. Everybody had left the squad but Olivia was still there cleaning her stuff. She thought she was all alone, but suddenly she hears high heels steps coming and looks to the door. Its was the one she was thinking about.

- What are you still doing here Detective?

- Just checking out some papers. And you? Why aren't you at the bar yet?

- 'Cause I came to pick you up. So let's go!

Olivia looked at her standing on the knocker of the main door.

- Im sorry, councillor. I have another appointment today.

- No you don't. You just canceled it. And Im waiting for you on the elevator, don't make me wait too much please.

"Oh crap, I can't say no this time" was everything Olivia could think while she was searching for her purse.

At the same time they arrived at the spot Olivia could see who chose it. Of course it was Alex. The lush pub was full of beautiful people and good music. There was a table for six booked in Alex's name. Rollins and Olivia wondered why six if they were only five. Amanda thought it could be Alex's boyfriend. And the last thing she wanted was Olivia seeing Alex with a boyfriend, it would definitely kill her.

- Why do we have six chair here? And where is the waiter 'cause I wanna a drink.

- I booked the table a couple of days ago when I was going to introduce you guys a person... - Alex looked down for a while - but now I don't have to do it anymore!

- Oh no, he broke up with you? I can't believe Alexandra Cabot listened a "no" from a man!

They all laughed, and Olivia looked happier after hearing this. One less obstacle!

When the waiter came, everybody asked for their drinks. First, whisky. No one was drunk. Second, Vodka. Amanda starts to talk about her ex and Fin talks about her girlfriend. Third: beer. Amaro,who wasn't that drunk, starts flirting with Amanda. Fourth: Tequila. Now Alex beat the table to have everybody's attention.

- I need to tell you something. Thank God that asshole of my ex is not with me anymore. But I booked a big trip which he was supposed to go and I don't wanna lose it! So I'm inviting you to come with me... Please guys it would be so fun! And we are almost on vacation!

- What are we talking about Councillor? And where the hell are you going?- Fin said, smiling

Amaro and Olivia looked at each other,they were the soberest people on the table and Alex seemed like talking serious.

- WE are going to Ibiza! I can tell you everything tomorrow, but at least think about ok?

Amanda and Fin laughed as Amanda said "Ok, now next joke"

Olivia noticed how angry Alex got when Amanda said that. Olivia immediately touched her hand so Alex could pay attention at her:

- Alex she is drunk, so don't mind it ok? - Alex just agreed and smiled shyly.

Olivia was tired of being sitting all that time and decided to go to the bathroom.

- Liv wait for me, Im going with you! - Amanda said as she got up from her chair and tried to walk but she fell down on Olivia's arms.

- Manda are you all right? Amaro said helping her to get up.

According to Amanda she was ok. But everyone could see she was far from this. She was totally drunk. Olivia and Alex tried to help her on the bathroom but it wasn't sufficient at all, Amanda really needed to go home. When they decided to stop drinking and go away it was almost 4 o'clock. Fin told he could take Amanda home but the girls knew she couldn't be alone anyway. Just when Olivia said she would be going to take care of her Amaro took Amanda's arms and said "That's ok Liv, I got it. I promise she will be good!" Olivia gazed Nick and she shook his head like saying OK.

- Let's go Liv,I want my bed now. - Alex said with her Louis Vuitton purse and her shoulder.

- Where do you think you are going Alexandra? I will not allow you to drive this way, so give me the keys. While Olivia was driving Alex's Mercedes, Alex noticed how beautiful Olivia's expression were. Even better, how beautiful she was.

- Thank you Liv. I really appreciate you care about my safety, sometimes I need it...

Liv smiled and said she was doing nothing more than her obligation. Of course,those words would be kept inside of aching heart.

On saturday morning Amanda woke up with an awful hangover including headache and stomachache. She got up from her bed and she was still dizzy. She was wearing her pajamas but she could not remember when she dressed it. Actually there was only a few things she could remember. When she went to her TV room she saw a man laying on her couch. It was Nick. Nick in her TV room. When she thought about what she could have done with him she got a little bit worried.

- Nick, wake up. - Amanda said as she touched his back gently. Nick turned to Amanda's side.

- Good Morning Manda. Are you all right now?

- So so, Im still dizzy but I will be ok. Im sorry, but what are you doing in my couch?

She was kinda confused and Nick could see it. He stated explaining everything. "You were very drunk at the bar, you'd vomited on the bathroom and everybody was worried about you coming home alone so I said I could take care of you. When we arrived here I washed you face, gave you medicine and food, changed your dirty clothes and put you in your bed. I thought I need a shower but Im sure you would be angry". Amanda was ashamed. She couldn't control herself when she drank.

- Nick Im sorry I did this to you. You can't imagine how I am...

- This is what friend do Amanda. You don't have to say anything ok? And Im happy to see you're good now! - Amanda was looking to nowhere and said nothing for some seconds.

- Nick why don't we have lunch together today? Stay here with me.

- Surely, I'll stay with you.

Amanda smiled and then went to the bathroom. Nick was so happy he didn't have to leave Manda's house. They had a kind of chemistry, no one could deny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Rollins arrived at the squad everybody looked at her. They kept asking if she was alright and even the Captain asked what happened. She said she was okay, but she had drank a little bit more than the necessary. The captain said he could understand, but he also told her to be careful because she was a cop working on SVU. The whole squad went to watch the trial about the pregnant girl who's boyfriend used to beat her. At the end of the trial the defendant was considered not guilty, which made Alex, their A.D.A, very upset. She didn't know why, but she felt too bad about this case. When the trial ended, Alex grabbed her papers and left the courtroom. Olivia stalked her with her eyes, she could see how mad Alex was.

On her way to her desk, Liv saw the door of Alex's office closed. Liv knocked calmly, she didn't even know why she was doing that.

"Who is it?", Alex answered with a serious voice

"Its me Alex, can we talk?" Olivia said as she walked into Alex's office.

Alex nodded looking down.

"You did great, believe me, and it's not your fault we have a crazy jury. I don't think I need to tell you how good you are in what you do, but I'll do it if I need."

Alex was confused. How could Liv notice she was upset in a few seconds? There was nothing better to do than ask.

"I was so sure we were going to win and usually I'm right. But don't worry about me, I will be ok", she took a deep breath, "I always am"

"I'm not going to bother you anymore but I need to ask one thing. Saturday, you said something about a trip, correct?"

Olivia was trying to make Alex think about something else.

"Good, at least you remember! I thought we could all go to Ibiza. We are going to be on vacation very soon, so..."

Liv was surprised, she wanted to go to Ibiza for a long time.

"You should talk to the guys again, they were so drunk last night that they can't remember anything. It sounds good, at least for me! The only problem is money..."

"C'mon Detective, stop!", Alex said laughing, which made Liv laugh too, "We can talk to them today. You'll help me, won't you?"

How could Alex do such a cute face? When she curled her lips, Liv almost died. "I'll surely do it"

Fin noticed how many times Olivia spent alone with Alex. He wondered what they were talking about, and he bet it wasn't about work. When Liv left Alex's office Fin was gazing towards her and of course, she noticed. Fin whispered to Olivia "something you want to tell me, Detective?" She shook her head and smiled.

The four friends were next to the elevator trying to imagine why Alex asked them to wait a few minutes after they had finished. The only thing they didn't expect was that Olivia already knew. Alex arrived carrying her cell phone, her car keys and some papers, as usual.

"There is something Liv and I want to say to you guys.", Alex introduced.

Immediately, Amanda tried to imagine what the hell had happened between the two women.

Alex started to talk about why she was inviting them as they began to remember the reason, her ex of course. She told them about the excellent hotel, the sea, the exceptional parties, and etc.

"We've been working so hard, and now it's time to rest. We all deserve that."

"It would be interesting... but what about the prices? Not everyone here is an ADA, like Alex." Nick explained.

"Oh please, Nick, I already checked and It's all here in these papers. I need to confirm it in three days so when you decide, tell me!"

Alex gave them the papers with everything about the trip.

Olivia arrived at her place and started to think what it would be like spending so many entire days with Alex. Was she going to be able to do this? Even if she wasn't prepared she had to go with Alex to that trip. There was a gentle side of Alex, Olivia could barely notice it.

Olivia began choosing her best clothes to bring to Ibiza, when she noticed something. She had to go shopping for new clothes.

"I bet Alex has the best things one can own..." Olivia thought while she was folding some blouses. Suddenly her phone began to ring—it was a message. When she picked it up, it was Alex. "Do you think they liked the idea? And do you think they are going?... And hello", read the text

Alex was so interested in Olivia's opinion. Olivia smiled when she read it and looked through the window so she could see the sky. She wanted to answer it as fast as she could.

"They liked it, I guarantee you. But I can't say who is going or not..." Almost immediately, Alex called Liv and Alex wasn't that happy.

"What do mean Olivia?!" She said kinda screaming

"Well Alex I cant tell if they are going or not! Do you want to look into the future now?"

"Now I'm talking about you. Are you coming with me or not?"

Olivia sighed. It seemed like the ADA wanted her presence... She couldn't let her go alone now.

"I will go Ms. Cabot.

"Finally good news... It will be good to have you around...,in case you need anything, just let me know."

Olivia wondered why on earth would Alex want her to go. She was probably Alex's favorite friend in the squad and it was so good. But now, Olivia had a real appointment and she had to do somethings such as buying new things to take on the trip, buying her luggage, and pay the trip's price. It wasn't cheap, but she could afford it. Olivia could afford anything that'd make her closer to Alex.

On the same weekend, Amaro asked to meet Alex at a bar to tell her the good news, he was going with them too. Amaro used to love parties and he couldn't stand his ex's calls anymore. It had been a long time since the separation but she often called him.

"Thanks for the invitation Ice Princess. You and Amanda will drink tons." Nick said when both him and Alex began to leave.

"Wait! Is she going too? She didn't tell me..."

"Not yet but she will!"

Alex just nodded and walked in her high heels to her car. A couple of hours after her arrival to her classy apartment, she saw a non-responded message from Amanda, just saying she would be able go too. "Yes! Now I only need to see what Fin will do. I should send him an email."

After a conversation via Internet, Alex could tell Fin wasn't going to be able to go. He could pay for him, but not for his girlfriend too, and they didn't want to be apart. Even though Alex was sad about it she had to understand. So now everything was decided. The only thing she had to do was choose what she was going to bring. She started packing her belongings. Alex knew she was going to spend many hours choosing every single thing because she was kinda a perfectionist and she wanted to look pretty perfect.

SOME DAYS AFTER...

Amanda was about to put on some light lipgloss when she heard some knocks at the door.

She did not know who it was, because the only person she was waiting for was Nick, and he was picking her up in 20 minutes. Kind of scared, she asked..

"Who is it?"

"Manda It's me, Nick" that known voice answered. A surprised Amanda opened the door immediately.

"Nick! I wasn't ready for you by now. Im not ready yet...Come in"

He told Amanda he had been counting the days to go to Ibiza and how beautiful the beaches were there. While he was talking about the parties Amanda was in her bathroom changing her clothes to a pair of tight white jeans and a red shirt.

"I heard good things about Spanish women. They are really beautiful, I'm sure you'll like them a lot." Amanda said as she was walking to the living room where Nick was. She was so pretty and cute! She got to the room the smiled, almost shy when she noticed Nick's expression. He was coming closer to her.

"You are right they are really beautiful. But I have a girl, even more beautiful in mind..."

Amaro was holding Amanda's hands and kept coming closer until their lips met in an unexpected kiss. On the way to the airport all they could do was tell how it was crazy but awesome at the same time. Amanda couldn't understand what the hell they were doing but she wasn't even worried about it.

They arrived at the air port and found Alex seated near to two big bags. She was reading something about South Africa. They greeted and started to talk about how many bags Alex was taking to Ibiza. She said they were necessary, and she was used to taking big bags with her.

"Why don't you go to the line while I look for Liv? She is not answering my phone calls, and we are almost late!"

Alex began to call Liv on her cellphone. She was kinda concerned when her friend answered her phone.

"Olivia whee are you? Why aren't you answering my iMessages? I was almost worried with you."

"Take it easy counselor."

Alex turned to see her beautiful, brunette friend behind her. When Liv saw Alex wearing that dress with a gold trim collar, she noticed how gorgeous that lady was. How classy, how cute, and how straight. Olivia's thoughts ran way when Alex put her hand on her warm shoulder, guiding her to the line where Amanda and Nick were. They spent the entire way towards the plane talking about the beaches, the parties, the stores, and etc. The girls noticed something different between Nick and Amanda but they weren't sure if it was good to ask them.

When they got to the plane, Amanda sat beside Amaro on the middle row and Alex sat with Liv and the widow's row. The flight was full so they couldn't change places. Olivia was looking through the window to see how NYC was big and beautiful. Alex leaned to see the sight too. Alex smiled and said in a slowly

"NYC is not that bad, huh?" Liv sighed.

After one hour of conversations with her friend, Alex decide to take a rest. Liv wanted to sleep too so they both let down their seats and closed the eyes.

After some time, when Liv opened her eyes just for while, she was leaned against the window and Alex was leaned against her. She looked like a doll when she was sleeping.

"Liv! Liv, wake up!"

Olivia opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was some blonde hair. The hair's owner was looking through the window and pointing, which made Olivia do the same.

"We are in heaven, Liv." Alex said, supporting her hand on Liv's knee.

"I guess so..."


End file.
